


Do I have to Choose?

by Marsetta



Series: Bronwen Weasley [24]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Fem!Dudley, Fem!Neville, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 10:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3933175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marsetta/pseuds/Marsetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Does Cecily have to choose? Part of the Bronwen Weasley AU Girl/girl pairing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do I have to Choose?

**Author's Note:**

> So, another one in the Bronwen Weasley AU. This one would be a few years after the displacement, nine years after. And in the AU universe.
> 
> I DON'T OWN!
> 
> Enjoy!

 

Cecily Longbottom was sure that she would be killed. Not literally, but she was sure her grandmother would at least disown her.

She paced the floor.

She racked her brain, trying to think of a reason why her grandmother would spare her.

'She loves me.' She thought. But then, she had let her uncle dangle her out a window by the ankles when she was younger.

She bit her lip.

She had been in a relationship with her lover for over five years, she wouldn't be able to choose one, she couldn't.

Love or Family?

Would she choose the love of her life? Or her family? Her grandmother, her uncles and aunts? Her culture?

Would her grandmother make her choose? She has lived under her grandmother's care since, well, forever. For as long as she can remember, she has always listened to her grandmother, always did as she was told. She was a good girl who kept her nose clean, who was simply good.

But, what if she wasn't? What would everyone say?

Cecily stopped pacing, her lip was still between her teeth, she let go, afraid she'd bit through.

She crossed her arms.

Was she ready? She had waited five years to tell her grandmother. Yes, she is a grown adult, 27, and she could make her own decisions, she didn't necessarily NEED her grandmother's approval, but then, she wished for it. She hoped for it, she even prayed for it on more than one occasion, though, she doesn't think it would help, she was too impure, too evil.

She rubbed her arms as chills went through her.

Could she just, blurt it out and hope that things would go well? Could she just, spring it on her and hope she doesn't go into cardiac arrest?

Cecily was so in thought that she didn't hear the door open, and she didn't hear her grandmother clearing her throat. But she did hear her call out her name.

"Cecily." She jumped a bit before looking at her grandmother, her eyes going to the floor when she met her eyes.

"Grandmother." The two women entered the room and sat at a small table, tea was ready and waiting for them to pour.

Cecily was quiet as her grandmother poured them a cup. A nod for sugar, a shake of the head for cream. The two stayed silent as they drank the tea. Cecily kept thinking of how she would tell her, or whether or not she should.

The decision was taken out of her hands when a light knocking was heard.

"Now, who can that be?" Grandmother Longbottom asked before getting to her feet, one glance at Cecily to keep her from getting up, and she was at the door.

"Can I help you?" Grandmother Longbottom asked politely. A tall girl with long blonde hair, slightly over weight, and shining blue eyes was standing at the door. A pair of boxing gloved was slung over her shoulder.

"Er. I'm sorry to interupt, but Cecily left these at the flat. I knew that she wanted to give them to you today so I brought them over." The girl said, holding out a box of cookies. Cecily blinked, that was right. She spent the night making them, she wanted her grandmother to be in a good mood before springing the news on her, but it seems she forgot about them in her inner torment.

"Oh, thank you. Would you like to come in?"

"I wouldn't want to intrude."

"Nonsense. I have always wanted to get to know some of my granddaughters friends." That was also true. Cecily had not introduced her two male friends, Artemis had left for Merlin knows where just out of Hogwarts, and Jaime went on to be a quidditch star. She just never got to introduce them.

"If it's alright with Cecily, I wouldn't want to make anything awkward." The girl was now looking anywhere but at Grandmother Longbottom.

"I don't mind." Cecily found herself saying. She didn't know how else to do it. She decided then and there, that her grandmother would either except it and welcome them both into her life, or banish her, and she would never see the woman again.

"Katherine, my Grandmother." Cecily got up from her seat and went to stand next to Katherine.

"Grandmother, this is Katherine Dursley, my girlfriend." And there it was. She said it. Katherine was a solid board right next to her. She was taken off guard. But after a second, she relaxed. Her arm snaked around Cecily's shoulder and a smile lit her face up. She couldn't help but smile back.

The two became lost in each other.

A bright flash startled her. She quickly brought out her wand, expecting an attack, only to see her grandmother with a camera.

"Oh, I have waited for this. Sure, it isn't what I expected, and I have to change some details in the book I have, but I'm glad that you have finally found someone." The smile on her grandmothers face was kind. It made Cicely's chest tighten.

Cecily grinned before hugging her grandmother.

"I love you Grandmother." She whispered as she held on tight.

"I love you too Cecily and I always will, no matter what."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Here is one with my fave secondary pairing, Dudley/Neville. Or the female versions of them.
> 
> I finally got some stories that don't actually have Bronwen in them. I hope I kept Cecily close to Neville.
> 
> Mars


End file.
